


Together again

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At last!





	Together again

Our tale starts the day before the first task of The Triwizard Tournament, but our story follows Theodore Nott a fifth year Slytherin and his boyfriend Marcus Flint. Marcus has returned from his Quidditch career to see Theodore again.

Marcus grinned. "We should do this more often, Theo."

Theodore laughed. "I had way too much firewhiskey last night, but yeah we should."

Marcus stroked his cheek and smiled. "I was lying by the way when I said I was only coming back to see The Triwizard Tournament. I came back to see you."

Theodore smirked. "I know, Marc. I'm not as stupid as you might think."

Marcus retorted, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Theodore whispered, "Calm down, I was only joking."

Marcus yawned. "I didn't think we would be together again like this since I left this place."

Theodore beamed, "Well, you were wrong. Now, let's enjoy this day together before the first task tomorrow. Shall we?"

Marcus replied, "We shall."


End file.
